FRED and the epic journey to find Middle Earth
by JEN4216
Summary: After a dream, Fred Figglehorn decides he has to find Middle Earth and save from the wrath of Saron and destroy the ring of power once and for all. Follow Fred on his quest through danger, action, and his ever growing love for Judy.


A/N: Yeah, I have no idea either XD I got the whole idea when I saw an ad for trash bags with John Cena, so... I have no idea XD Enjoy!)

It's a normal night when Fred find's out Judy is going to a sleep over at her friend's house across town. After a tantrum, He has no idea what to do; his plans were to 'follow' Judy today, but with her out of the picture he's board. He finally gets an idea, "I'll go check YouTube!" he said. He goes up to his room and sits down at the computer, starting it up.  
"Hum," He ponders, "What should I look up? Like, Cat videos, or, cartoons, or- MUSUC!" he finally followed the plot line. He typed in _'mucic funny lol'_ and starts looking trough the results. There he sees a thumb nail of a guy with long blonde hair, green cloths, pointed ears, and a bow. The title was 'THEY"RE TAKING THE HOBBITS TO ISENGARD' He says, "Wow, that sounds scary..." Then looks to you, "I don't normally like scary videos, but you know what they say, despite times call for despite measures..." so he hits the red play button and the song starts.

 _"They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!"_

He jumps from surprise. The song keeps going and spikes his interest. He starts singing along with the main line until the end. AT the end, he says, "Boy, that was awesome! It says it's from some movie called 'Lord of the Rings: the Two Towers'... I'm gonna watch it!" he heads downstairs to watch it on the big screen (tv)

 ** _A few hours later..._**

Fred grips his Power Rangers blanket tighter as the final shot of Frodo, Sam, and Gollum heading towards Mordor comes up. His jaw hangs open as the credits roll. He asks, "Wow... What would I do if I had to go to Mordor? That place is so scary looking, hot too. Well- oh geez! It's 9:30! way past bed time!" He throws the blanket across the room, knocking a lamp over, and runs up stairs. Throws the bathroom cabinet open and grabs his tooth brush and what he assumes is his tooth paste. He quickly throws that on the brush, puts it in his mouth and begins brushing. To his surprise and horror, the tooth paste is actually his mother's hair gel. With no time to waste, he uses the hair gel anyway.

He gags the hair gel into the sink and runs screaming, to his bed. He jumps in like his life depends on it, and rolls the blanket into a cocoon around him. Though his adrenaline is pumping, he falls to sleep rather quickly.

~~~~

Fred wakes up on the ground. "Huh," he says, "I don't remember sleeping on the..." He sits up and looks around. He realizes a hoard of Orcs are running his way. "EEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he starts screaming as he jumps up, still clad in his space themed pjs, and starts running as fast as he can.

"Look!" One of the Orcs say in a deep raspy voice, "There's Fred! Get him! Take him back to Saruman!" This makes Fred scream louder. All the sudden, the Fellowship of the Ring comes out from the rocks, charging into battle with the Orc. Fred screams even more until Gandalf yells "Save Fred! He must stay protected!" So Legolas runs up, throwing Fred over his shoulder, and the Fellowship retreats back into the mountains.

After they get far enough away, Legolas drops the still screaming Fred on the ground. "All of this for that?" Boromir asks looking down at Fred. Gandalf says, " _That_ , as you call it, is going to save Middle Earth." "That what?" Fred asks then it hits him, "ME?!" "Yes," Aragorn says, "You are the only one who can." "Wait," Fred says, "I don't even know you!" Legolas says "Galadriel will explain it to you." They all step aside, and behind them is a woman in a white long dress. But this isn't the Galadriel we all know.

"Judy...?" Fred asks in awe of her. She comes to him an says, "Fred, you must destroy the ring of power, once and for all..." "Okay!" Fred says, "Anything for you, Judy!" She smiles at him and kisses his check, making him freeze up. She says, "You must save us, Fred, or Sauron will destroy Middle Earth, and all of us with it." He nods then it hits him like a bird droppings from the sky, "Wait, destroy all of you, meaning you, Ju-Galadriel?" She hesitates but gives him a nod, "Yes, all of us..." "Oh, no..." Fred says, "No, not you Judy!" "You must save us..." She says. He nods "I will! I will-"

Fred wakes up. He looks around to realize he's still in his room. He says, "I have to find Middle Earth! I _have_ to save Judy!" He gets up and says, "If I can find it on Google Street view, maybe I can-" he stops when Google says that Middle Earth is not a location. He says, "Okay, maybe it's a code. Maybe the government hid it so that no one would release the Orcs... I know!" he says, "I'll search for Galadriel's address! Since I know Judy's address and it's not in Middle Earth."

His search leads him to many links until he finds out the film (though he thinks the fact it was a film is a cover up about Roswell) was filmed in New Zealand. "That's it!" he says, "I'm going to New Zealand!"

*********************************************************************************************************************************

THEY'RE TAKING THE HOBITS TO ISENGARD! Lol, legit, I have no idea where this thing came up, but as said at the top, I was on for my up coming original Creepypasta about Unknown's origin (it's going to be one of the most well written thing I've ever done!) and I saw John Cena's trash bag ad on the side. I remembered my bro showing me this review of the Fred movies, and I also (this is weird to say, lol) have a memory of the 2010 movie commercial on Nick when it was about to come out, and I can't remember anything from like 2014 back XD (though I never watched anything for Fred and don't really care to, lol) but either way, this some how came into my head as my first book to be for both and of course, my home Quotev! Thanks for reading, y'all! Love you all so so SO much and have an awesome day!

\- J


End file.
